


Gratitudine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Viscido terrore [1]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Leone farebbe di tutto per la sua padrona.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 20. Pannocchia.





	Gratitudine

Gratitudine

Leone si mise a correre nel campo di pannocchie, si arrampicò su una delle piante e la staccò. Si guardava intorno, tremando.

In lontananza vedeva le luci azzurre di alcune navicelle aliene.

Strinse al petto la pannocchia e si mise a correre su due zampe. Evitò le mani di alcuni zombie che uscivano dal terreno, si udivano risate inquietanti ovunque.

Il cielo si era oscurato, il cane strillò e aumentò la velocità, fino a diventare un’indistinta macchia rosa inseguito da un tornato.

Superò Giustino che lo apostrofò come ‘stupido cane’, mise un fiocchetto alla pannocchia e raggiunse Marilu seduta sul divano.

“Buon compleanno” abbaiò porgendogliela.

[105].


End file.
